politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
History of /pol/iticraft
The First Boot The server started of as a split from Hudson's /pol/andcraft server. 'First Era of Peace' SRHF and CCCK were early factions that migrated from Hudson's server. It is unknown why they switched servers. Relavent factions formed during this period were Kight of the Poppy, Genoa, Winterhold, Persia(soon to be Thracia), Dacia and Prussia. Although there were no wars during this era, civil war erupted in Persia. This conflict resulted in the defection of admiralbubbles and DrDanzan, and, along with Fuzzizrekt, the three founded the Republic of Sophia. The Second Boot The Second Boot started sometime around the middle of April of 2014 under the admin of KenneyTh. This server is scheduled to be taken down sometime in the beginning of June, giving it a runtime of roughly 2 and a half months Early on, the main factions of this server were Cascadia, Prussia, SRHF, and THEOS. Small factions came and went, much as they always have done. About a week or so after the server went up, another main player in the faction world emerged: the SPQR. With them came the arrival of Mecca build at 0,0 and the eventual downfall of THEOS as a faction when the leaders were banned for violation of server rules. Then, for a while, there was a mutual peace and prosperity for all nations. Not before long, however, another big faction emerged, the RusTsardom - the server's first communist faction. They became a very large faction very fast and gained total infamy as the people who burned down Prussia, a well-known peaceful building nation. The leaders of the other three factions had come together to destroy the RusTsardom and to restore Prussia with gifts of resources for the reconstruction. This would become known as the Seven Hour War. The Rustsardom fell sharply, losing a lot of their members and being dethroned as a major power. The byproducts of the war was the formation of the United Factions and the emergence of two new factions - the CCCP and Germany. CCCP was the successor to RusTsardom, but was a shell of its former self, losing all its power and prosperity. Afterwards, there was a time of peace and prosperity once again. By the middle of May, the main server factions were Cascadia, CSA, Germany, Normandy, Prussia, SCoI, SRHF and SPQR - half of whom were in the United Factions. This is when a mass amount of subterfuge began circulating the server as mysterious crosses and signs began appearing around the bases of SPQR, Germany and Normandy. There was also a scandal involving a screencap of the Normandy leader admitting to the destruction of Germany that had taken place some weeks prior. Tensions were rising as each faction suspected the other, and everyone was on the brink of war. Then during an SCoI and SRHF raid on Germany, they discovered that Germany was behind it all, hoping to frame SPQR and have them destroyed. Then, near late May, a small faction by the name of the Greasers burned down an unmarked tower that supposedly belonged to SCoI. SCoI retaliated by buildign a bunker outside of the Greasers tower base with plans to attack them. However, SPQR told the members to leave due to a violation of the SPQR'S 300 block policy. There were also unconfirmed reports from the SPQR that I_The_Defiler had tried to scale SPQR walls with gravel, though this was never confirmed and therefore disregarded. With SCoI's refusal to leave/apologise/explain themselves, SPQR decided to declare war with them. With this information being circulated, it appeared as though SCoI was false-flagging the entire operation with the crosses as far as the SPQR was concerned. What the SPQR did not realize, however, was that another major power, SRHF, was about to join the fight to help SCoI. SPQR lost badly due to a general lack of military coordination and the event became known as Bloody Sunday. After this, it was the second of June, and the admin, KenneyTh had informed the server that this world would be closing sometime this month, and another would be opening soon. This brings the end of the server's history, as it will cease to exist. The Third Boot Apparently coming soon, apparently admin by KenneyTh, and apparently going to last roughly half a year.